My Big Brother
by Pixter14
Summary: 'My name is Inuyasha Tataki I'm ten years old and in love with m-' Inuyasha sighed "no that sounds stupid" 'Hi! My name is Inuyasha, I'm ten years old and I-' "Inuyasha" a deep soothing voice said behind me. I turned around silently "yes big bother?"
1. My Big Brother

Okay! So here is the preview to my story. I wanted to see if i should continue this story if you guys liked it! This would technically be my first story on here so go easy please!(: i'm also looking for a beta and if anybody has ideas for this story let me know! your help and ideas are COMPLETELY welcome and appreciated! Sorry for any grammar errors and/or mistakes.

Disclaimer: I in no way own Inuyasha (even though i'd like to)

I Hope You Like It!- Pixter14

* * *

><p>'My name is Inuyasha Tataki I'm ten years old and in love with m-' Inuyasha sighed "no that sounds stupid"<p>

'Hi! My name is Inuyasha, I'm ten years old and I-' "Inuyasha" a deep soothing voice said behind me. I turned around silently "yes big bother?" I whined it had been a long day of moving and sesshomaru had been nothing but a bossy dog and ignoring me.

"Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow?" he asked as he walked over and sat on my bed. I looked at him silently and studied his profile, sesshomaru has never been one to talk to me much so I don't know why he's suddenly taking an interest in me lately. I mean sure I've had many melt down because of the move, I wasn't necessarily leaving any friends behind because people tend to stay away from the half-breed freak.

"well" sesshomaru snapped taking me out of my dazed state, I blushed "um..a little..what…what if the treat me the same sesshy? What if they make fun of me and pull my ears?" I felt my eyes watering up and wiped them away harshly I don't need sesshomaru to make fun of me for crying like a baby. "they will not Inuyasha, have faith in your self" secondary said absentmindly.

I glared at him "you just don't understand" I said angrily and I felt the tears drop down my face. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow at me as if telling me to continue. "your perfect!" I yelled at him "you don't have two furry triangles on your head! You aren't teased and bullied constantly every single day because of what you are! It isn't my fault I was born this way! Its not I never asked to be! Even you tell me how pathetic and weak I am….and you don't…you don't even care how it hurts me" I sobbed and wiping my wet cheeks.

I looked up at sesshomaru and saw the most guiltiest angelic face ever, I saw sesshomaru sigh as he stood up and walk over to and bent down to my level. He stared into my eyes for the longest time and I felt like he could see right through me. His face seem to get closer to mine and I could really comprehend what was about to happen and then just like that I felt his soft lips on mine. I was in so much shock I didn't even get to respond to the kiss he pulled away too fast.

"I'm sorry" sesshomaru whispered softly I felt my whole face heat up and I muttered "its okay I kind of liked it" I heard sesshomaru chuckle which was completely foreign to me and looked up curiously "what?" I said angrily at him, I hope this wasn't some sort of joke just to have a new thing to make fun of me for. He smiled at me, my anger slowly faded away as I saw it…it was hypnotizing.

"sorry, I didn't mean to laugh its just…I was talking about making fun of you and what you are..not about the kiss little brother" his smile turned into a smirk as he said those words and I felt my faced turn into a tomato and I just wanted to crawl under my bed for admitting I like the kiss he gave me when he was talking about a WHOLE different subject.

"oh..um..that's okay I forgive you" I stuttered lamely. Sesshomaru cupped my cheeks an leaned in and pushed our lips together, this time I responded and kissed back. I whined as he pulled away my head moving forward trying to connect our lips again. Sesshomaru laughed and I opened my eyes "its okay little brother I liked it to" and he pecked me on the lips, I smiled and wondered what this could lead to.

* * *

><p>Weeeeeeeeelllllll? Did you guys like it! Leave an review and let me know please? is it worth continuing? THESE ARE THE QUESTIONS THAT HAUNT ME! Let me know it there's any grammar error or misakes i will try to get them fixed ASAP!(:<p>

3 Pixter14


	2. Confused

Hey Guys! So here's the "official" first chapter hope you guys like it(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sessy's POV<strong>

I sighed for the umpteenth time Inuyasha has been a bit clingy since I kissed him, not that I mind much but it can get a little annoying.

He's always starring at me when I wake up well, I don't mind that. Its just I have a girlfriend and I don't know how to tell him that, I do not regret what so ever kissing him, but he is only ten and I'm sixteen….I don't know sure I love him but father would NOT approve of our relationship….maybe I should just tell Inuyasha out relationship cannot go further and we're better of just as brothers.

I don't know I just need to think it over, maybe I should brake up with kagura and just stay with Inuyasha and keep our relationship a secret. "sessy" a small voice said from my door way, I turned around slowly "Yes Inuyasha?"

**Inu's POV**

I watched my brother quietly from his door way, I couldn't see his face but I knew he had to be deep in thought to not notice my presence. I could have been standing there for hours and don't think he'd notice but I'm not about to become he's stalkerish boyfriend…are we even boyfriends?

He hadn't really talked to me much about it. Its been a little over a month and all we've done is kiss…A LOT, whenever I try to talk about our relationship he just says we'll talk about it later. I sighed in my head when was 'later' exactly? I don't know if I can wait much longer.

"sessy" I said in a small voice hoping to pull him out of wherever he was in his head. "Yes Inuyasha?" his deep angelic voice questioned as he turned around slowly. I walked into his room and sat down on his lap sideways so I could see his face. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. I felt my face heat up and smiled I still wasn't used to the kisses he gives me.

I looked at his face silently wondered what could have put that little frown on his face. "are you okay?" I finally answered him about five minutes of watched emotions flicker in his eyes. He looked up at me and the hand that know rested just below my stomach on my side move up to cup my cheek and pulled my face up to his and he gave me a small peck on the lips. "I'm fine" he stated and kissed me again, I pulled away and frowned. He didn't sound fine..in fact he sounded a little less than fine…

**Sessy's POV**

I watched as Inuyasha pouted in my lap I mentally kicked myself for sounding so detached, I should have known by now that he reads me more than kagura ever would.

"Inuyasha" I said as I lifted his chin up. "yeah?" he said sadly, I sighed "look, I cannot explain everything right now. Just know when the time comes I will confide in you" I told him as softly as I could manage I didn't want to hurt his feelings but right now wasn't the time to tell him when

I couldn't even make up my mind of what I should do. "you promise" he demanded softly. " I promise Inuyasha" and I sealed that promise with a kiss on his chubby little cheek and watched as that pout turned into a small smile.

* * *

><p>I know the chapter is small..but for the third chapter i plan for it to be a long one(:<p>

Let me know if you guys liked it!

Sorry if they're spelling errors or mistakes! let me know and i'll fix them ASAP!

P.S Im still looking for a beta if anybody is interested let me know thanks!

**(8 Pixter14**


	3. What Should I?

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I had a bunch of family issues so I figured id write to get away from it so I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer; I Do Not Own Inuyasha:(

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha's POV<strong>

Sesshomaru has been ignoring me lately, always going out to the movies with his friends. I miss him I wish he would

spend more time with me instead of them. Its not fare! I miss my sesshy. He's been spending a lot of time with that

kagura girl, it makes me so mad when I see them together. Sesshomaru is mine! Not hers. I wish he would come

home already..I really miss him.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I feel like something's wrong, I hope inuyasha is okay. I know ignoring him isn't the best idea I've come up with but

what am I supposed to do? I love him and everything but I have a lot of feeling for kagura. I don't know what to do.

Do I take the chance with inuyasha and lose kagura before I ever get her? Risk the chance of inuyasha not talking to

me by asking kagura to be my girlfriend? Or risk to lose everything and be with both of them? No I wont do that, I

cant do that to them especially inuyasha. Though that would truly be the best of both worlds.

**Normal POV**

'Sesshomaru?' a silky voice purred 'Yes Kagura?' Sesshomaru answered back coolly 'what's with all the sighing a love

long faces? don't you want to be with me?' kagura said whining with a small pout on her face. 'of course I want to be

here with you, I'm just worried about my brother that's all' he said quickly 'should I taken your mind off things?'

kagura said with a flirty voice as she moved off the side of her couch and slid onto his lap. 'I would happily make you

forget all about your worries' she said as she slid her index finger on his cheek and out lined his purple mark.

Sesshomaru smirked ' As much as I would love for you to do that, I think I should head home. My father wont be

pleased if he found out I left inuyasha with his mother all night' . Kagura pouted 'cant we just make out for a little bit?'

she said as she leaned closer to his face. 'hnnnn, I suppose it wouldn't hurt' Sesshomaru said as he move his hand

underneath her chin and tilted her head up. Kagura smiled ' that's all i'm saying' she said playful as she connected

there lips. She moved her hands on his shoulders as Sesshomaru's hands ventured down to her ass. She moaned

softly when his hands gently squeezed her ass and deepened the kiss by gently taking her bottom lip between his

teeth. She pulled back momentarily and smiled. 'do you still need to go home?' she asked out of breath. Sesshomaru

looked at the clock above the TV . 'sadly I must go, i'm sorry love' he said as he pecked her lips 'but before I go, I was

wondering if you would like to be this Sesshomaru's girlfriend' kagura just stared at him for a second. Sesshomaru

raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow ' well?' he asked restlessly. 'yes! I would love to be' kagura said excidedly as

kissed Sesshomaru wildly on the lips. Sesshomaru pulled away after a minute or two. ' I really must be going love' he

said while gently standing up with kagura in his arms. Kagura pouted but stood on her tippy toes and kissed him

softly. 'ill walk you out' she said sadly. When they got to the door Sesshomaru kissed her gently. 'ill see you Sunday at

school okay?' 'okay, call me?' she asked 'I will' he promised and kissed her on the cheek. 'bye love' 'bye Sesshomaru'

she waved as he walked down the driveway to his car.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'mommy' I whined as I walked into the living room, 'yes darling?' my mother izayoi answered as she looked up at me.

My mother was beautiful and i'm lucky to have her. She has long black hair that shines in the sun when she's in her

garden, and pretty violet eyes. She's a human and many people judge her for marrying my father a full dog demon,

and barring a hanyou. 'where's sesshy' I whined close to tears, my mother sighed for the umpteenth, for the last hour

I've been in and out asking my mother when Sesshomaru would be home. 'inuyasha honey, Sesshomaru will be home

when he gets here' izayoi said impatiently 'now go upstairs and clean your room before I get the spoon' . I whimpered

I scurried up the stairs I did NOT want the spoon. Mommy only get the spoon out when she was angry. I felt the tears

running down my face, I really want Sesshomaru. I closed my door when I hurried inside and looked around my room

was really messy. I never liked to clean it because it was just gunna get messy again anyways! But whenever I told

my mommy that she always got the spoon. I started putting my close in my toy box, and my close that where

scattered around on my floor in the dirty close basket. I sighed as I climbed up on my bed and stared out the window

looking for Sesshomaru's headlights. 'I really hop he comes home soon' I said to myself as I laid down.

* * *

><p>I Hope You Guy's Liked It! Let Me Know If They're Any Spelling Errors! -Pixter14<p> 


End file.
